


Nothing Special

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Alpha Magnus/Omega Alec [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Catarina Loss Friendship, Alec Lightwood & Ragnor Fell Friendship, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Camille Belcourt Being An Asshole, Colors As Emotions, Deruned Alec Lightwood, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Heavy Angst, Human Experimentation, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus is not friendly toward Alec at first, Manipulative Camille Belcourt, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Alec Lightwood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack, Plot Twists, Prophecy, Ragnor Fell Lives, Rejection, Scenting, Self-Doubt, Trust Issues, Wing Grooming, Wingfic, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: De-runed and rejected from his family pack, living in the streets of New York, knowing that he might not going to find a pack and even an Alpha, he was nothing special, no one will ever look at him or after him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alpha Magnus/Omega Alec [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797079
Comments: 223
Kudos: 515





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> A/N: This is AU, the plot is not leaving my mind, so bear with me, and I hope you have as much fun reading it as I love writing it.
> 
> My first ever Alpha/Beta/Omega fic.

At the age of 13, his family knew that he was an Omega, but they hid that fact from the clave, it’s worked for two years, but then the secret was out, and he was taken to Idris to be de-runed.

After he was de-runed, his family couldn’t have him back in the pack, and for their punishment they had to reject him, and especially if they wanted to nominate one of their own to became the Head of the New York Institute. For that, they rejected Alec from the family pack and cast him out.

His siblings were not allowed to contact him, Jace felt the loss keenly since his brother was de-runed and his parabatai rune was gone.

Jace and Izzy, and even Max wanted to know where their brother was, although they were warned by their parents, they were worried for Alec.

Unknown to the shadowhunters, even though they de-runed him, Alec still had the angelic rune mark on him, and it did not seem to want to let him go, it was as if Raziel didn’t wish for him to be de-runed at all.

Even though his hair was black, he had one silver line, one that showed there for the first time when he was rejected from his pack.

Living in the street was hard in the first year, and on his second year living in the street, on the age of 17, he was taken by Valentine Morgenstern and his son Jonathan for experiments, he ended up living with them for a year and then had been rejected again, and another silver line showed in his hair.

His veins were black from the injections and experiments that Valentine did on him, and he did not know what will become of him because of that, he was taken in by the wolves of New York who chose to take care of him, mostly out of pity at how sickly he looked.

The wolves called for the healer, a warlock named Catarina Loss, to heal him from whatever was injected into his blood system.

Catarina noticed the angelic power rune on his hand, and as she scanned the Omega body, she seemed amazed to see his body balance the angelic and the demonic together, she assumed that the demonic was injected, since everything else seemed normal in the boy, he just looked sick.

“No mate for you yet, boy?” Catarina asked softly.

The boy nodded as he looked at the floor, wondering who will take him, he felt broken, rejected and alone.

“What is your age, boy?” Luke, the Alpha of the pack, asked him.

“18, I think.” Alec replied.

“Well, you are a man now, you should find a mate, and Catarina healed you, you’ll be fine, but you need to stay away from Valentine and his son, living with them will make you sick, and I can’t take you in my pack, so I will let you go.” Luke told him.

Alec accepted the loneliness and the rejection, he expected it at this stage, and was only wondering when it would come.

Alec walked back out into the streets; the streets became his home as he tried to help to other Omagas like him.

Knowing that no one from his family came to help him, and he had to grow up alone, living his life in the streets, he knew that he will never find a mate, after all, who would want him? he had demon blood mixed in with the angel blood in his system, he was alone, filthy and unmated in this age, so he thought if there was any Alpha who scented him, he might take him in from pity.

He sat, leaning on the wall behind him, his gaze locked on the floor as he stretched his legs. He was wearing the same outfit he wore since he was 15, since he could not afford to buy himself something that fitted him, he had a plastic cup for money, so he could at least scrape together some coins so he could buy something to eat or drink.

Alec could smell an unfamiliar scent just standing there where he sat, unable to see who it is, he just asked, “Is there something I can do to help you with, Alpha?”

“Look at me for a start.” The voice of the Alpha stated above him.

Alec raised his head so he could face the Alpha who stared at him.

“Your hair is a delight young man, why are you not mated yet?” the Alpha asked in wonder.

“I’m nothing special, you should look at the other Omegas first.” Alec advised to him, and looked back at the floor, not knowing why the Alpha watching at him that way.

“But I don’t want to look at another Omegas,” the Alpha muttered and magic sparkled in his hand, and then he asked him, “What is your name, Omega?”

“Alec.” Alec answered, still not looking at the Alpha.

“Not last name?”

“No, it’s better this way.”

“Fine, just Alec, will you come with me, or will I need to use a more commanding tone, so you’ll obey me?” the Alpha asked.

Alec get up slowly, his muscles seemed cramped as he did and he couldn’t seem to stand firmly but luckily the Alphas hand darted forward and stopped him from falling on the floor, the Alpha helped him walk to the alley, where he opened a portal and they both left the streets.

Alec dropped to the floor as he exited the portal, he did not know where he was and why he agreed to come with the Alpha, knowing very well that he just set himself up for another rejections in the future.

“I never heard your name, Alpha.” Alec told him.

“Well, darling, you never asked for a name.” the Alpha grinned at him.

“What is your name, Alpha?”

“My name is Magnus Bane, and I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and I could see why you can see me, it seemed that all you had left from your runes is the angelic power rune, you can still see the shadow world, darling.” Magnus replied to him.

“Why don’t you rest until I make something for you to eat and drink?” Magnus asked.

Alec nodded but was still skeptical about it, as he followed the Alpha, and eavesdropped as he could hear him talking with someone on the phone.

_“I’ve got him, now what?”_

_“You can’t be serious about it, I’m not letting strays stay in my loft, you know that, what do you want me to do with him?”_

With that, Alec left quickly, he did not wish to see the Alpha again, he was nothing but a stray to him, as he left, another silver line was added to his black hair. 


	2. Chapter 2

_“Wait a minute, I can’t smell him anymore, I guess that I can’t help you after all, he’s gone.”_

_“He is not mated yet, are you sure that you want him?”_

_“Fine, it’s your deal after all, I mean, why should I care about this omega anyway? I will bring him to you, just get your side of the deal ready!”_

Magnus couldn’t believe that the Omega did it, maybe he shouldn’t have trusted him to stay put like that, but he had a lot riding on this deal, and so he will not let him get away from him, he needed to get paid, and he preferred it to be soon.

Magnus sighed in frustration, he wished that he had something from the omega so he could track him, the omega could be anywhere by now.

‘Time to use the downworlders net to find one ex-shadowhunter unmated omega.’ Magnus thought as he walked into the street, looking for him.

“How hard could it be?” Magnus asked himself in frustration as he return to his loft through a portal a few hours later.

Raphael, Luke, even his best friends, Catarina and Ragnor, were already waiting in his apartment, the Seelie couldn’t help him and he didn’t trust them much anyhow.

“Where’s Camille?” Magnus asked.

“She’s out of the town, I guess something came up.” Raphael replied to him.

“Okay, we can do it without her,” Magnus said and then he added, “I need your help to find one ex-shadowhunter unmated omega.”

“What do you need him for? To mate with him? How come you can’t find him?” they asked him.

“Look, he is not going to be my omega, I just need to close a deal, and he kind of escaped before I could finish it.” Magnus explained.

“A deal? What kind of a deal? With whom did you make the deal?” Catarina asked, she did not like the way her friend was speaking about the omega.

“It’s nothing for you to think about it, besides, it’s nothing special, I just need to close the deal, would you help me?” Magnus asked.

“Did this omega had a name?” Raphael asked.

“Alec, that’s his name, and for all I know, he lives in the streets, wears an old outfit, and probably smells as well, who knows when was the last time this omega showered lately? Maybe he never did.”

Magnus caught the look that Catarina gave to Luke, not knowing what passed between those two, he asked, “Is there something you two would like to share?”

“Look,” Luke started to say, and explained to the warlock, “My pack saved the omega from Valentine and Jonathan Morgenstern, when we found him he was sick, and I called to Catarina to save him, he looked pretty hurt, she did some healing on him, and we’re still afraid that this Valentine guy will do more experiments on him, that might cause some unforeseen consequences to him, once he is mated and pregnant, I don’t wish him to get hurt more than he is now.”

“Do you feel the same, Catarina?” Magnus asked, he knew that the wolves won’t help him now.

“Yes, I do, my friend,” Catarina replied and added asking him, “Is his worth to you only in whatever deal you need to close? Do you care about him so little? Is his health not important at all?”

“Look, I really don’t give a damn about the omega, he is not my concern, I just need to close the deal, and I prefer to do it as fast as I can, so I can forget about the omega saga and go back to my other clients.” Magnus told them.

“Why would you even care what one shadowhunter do to another shadowhunter?” Magnus asked Luke, and then he added, “The omega is nothing special, he told me that himself, so why would any of you give a damn about it.”

“Sometimes, I don’t really understand you my friend, and I will not help you, I’m leaving.” Catarina angrily said and left the loft.

“Anyone else has something to say?” Magnus asked.

He saw Luke leaving his loft as well, leaving behind Raphael and Ragnor.

“Are you two going to help me, or would you rather walk away as well?” Magnus snarled at them.

* * *

Back on the streets, Alec walked blindly with no destination, he had nowhere to go, the streets were his only escape, something that he chose to call his ‘home’ through the years.

The ex-shadowhunter certainly didn’t like the part where the warlock asked what to do with him as he talked with someone on the phone as he walked he kicked a can that was on the street, ignored the pain in his thumb as he kept walking.

No one ever looked at him and saw something special about him, maybe he should check if the Morgenstern pack could take him back, they were the only one that kept him for a year.

After all he was nothing special and he knew it and that was the harsh truth that he faced with every day in his miserable life.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec walked towards Valentine’s home, and waited or him to show up, he did not know if the shadowhunter and his son will take him back in, but he had to try.

“Valentine…” Alec said with hesitation, not knowing if the shadowhunter will take him again.

“Got lost, Alec?” Valentine asked the omega.

“Can you take me back into your pack?” Alec begged the Alpha.

“Do you really want me to take you in?” Valentine asked, and saw the omega did not look at him, but nodded nevertheless.

“Okay, you are aware that I will not let you go until after the experiments succeeded?” Valentine asked.

“I’m aware, I just want to… to…” Alec could not even say the words.

“Be loved, and belong to somewhere?” Valentine mocked the boy as he saw him nodding.

“Come along then, Omega, don’t let me wait, you have a long day ahead of you.” Valentine ushered the omega in.

Alec felt joy as the Morgenstern took him back in, even though he did not know what experiments he will have to endure, but at that moment he would have agreed to anything that the shadowhunter would want just to be re-accepted.

“Jonathan, my son, watch him!” Valentine told his son, as he wanted to keep the omega on a short leash, not wanting him to escape.

“Yes, father.” Jonathan replied, his black eyes staring like a hawk at the omega.

“I will not run away.” Alec told him, but it didn’t help much as Jonathan held him in place as he gripped his wrist tightly, Alec feared that it will leave a mark, because it hurt him.

* * *

**Magnus’s loft**

_“You filthy warlock, I guess that the omega didn’t trust you very much since he ran straight to my pack, actually begging for me to take him back. The Deal is off! He belongs to my pack now, and you should remember the name, Morgenstern.”_ Valentine mocked the warlock and hanged up the phone.

Magnus was furious, the omega ran from him, right into the hands of the shadowhunter who did things to him.

“Magnus, what’s wrong?” Raphael asked him.

“The deal is off, I just can’t believe that I made a deal with a shadowhunter, and with the Morgenstern pack none the less.” Magnus replied with anger in his voice.

“By Lilith’s name, this omega is doomed now anyway, who knows what kind of experiments that pack will do on him.” Ragnor mumbled as he remembered what Catarina told them about the Valentine gang.

“So, what are you going to do? Are you going to save him?” Raphael asked.

“I am going to do nothing, I’m going back to my clients, there’s nothing I can do anyway. He has a pack now.” Magnus muttered, that this omega ran away before he closed the deal hurt more then he let out, he always closed the deal himself, never in his life as a warlock has anyone ever escaped from him before he closed a deal, and this was an unpleasant first time for him.

Ragnor sighed heavily and headed toward the door, with Raphael in tow.

“Where are you going?” Magnus asked as he noticed his best friend leaving.

Ragnor turned around to look at his friend, before he replied, “The deal is off, what do you want us to do?”

“You are right, you can go.” Magnus tried to relax, and waved over the door, watching them leave, he waved his hand again to close the door after them, and walked toward the couch, trying to relax.

Magnus slumped on the couch, feeling tired, this omega was going to be the death of him, he wondered what his friends saw in this omega, he was nothing special, and he didn’t give a damn about that boy. The boy even told him that he was nothing special.

Magnus banged his hand on the couch, he did not know why he is was still thinking about the omega.

* * *

**Morgenstern Pack**

“Boy, when were you last in heat?” Valentine asked him as his son watched the omega carefully.

“I don’t know?” Alec asked.

“When was the last time that you ate anything?” Jonathan asked as his hand found a grip on the omega’s shoulder.

“I think that it was a day before yesterday?” Alec asked, not sure himself when was the last time when he has a good meal in front of him.

The starvation was not something that he used to have before his life on the streets, but he came to get used to it since then.

“Well, you need to add more meat on your bones, you look skinny to me,” Valentine told him, and then he added, “You know where the kitchen is, make us something to eat, and take some yourself while you’re at it.”

Alec nodded and headed toward the kitchen to make food, while he worked on the food, he came to accept being with the Morgenstern again, even though they were going to experiment on him, he will take whatever he had to and suffer in silence, at least he had a pack now.

Not knowing what Valentine was planning for him, he was determined to take it like a man, even if he was an omega, he and his son were his Alphas, so he had to obey.

Two hours later, Alec was on the experiment table, he was blindfold and his hands were tied and held above his head, that was a first for him, not knowing what they were doing to him, he only felt something cold touching him.

“Relax, Omega.” Valentine ordered him.

Alec breathed, try to calm his muscles.

“I say relax!” Valentine ordered him and slapped him.

Alec bit his lip; he did not wish to cry in pain in front of his Alphas.

“Don’t worry omega, this experiment will be over soon, and we will monitor you closely before we’ll start another one, until your heat will come, and then we’ll know if the whole experiment is a success.” Jonathan sneered at him.

“We don’t know what the future will hold for you, after all you’re just a lowly omega and no one will want to mate with you, you are nothing special to them, but you are special to us, remember that if something happens to our pack or you want to run away again.” Valentine said to the blindfold omega.

Alec nodded, he understood what his Alpha tells him.

A few moments later, Alec could feel his hands again, and then his vision gradually returned, and he could, after blinking numerous times, see straight.

“Help him to his room.” Valentine told to his son, as he noticed how the omega was not steady on his legs and could not remain standing.

* * *

**Magnus’s loft**

A phone ring woke Magnus from his slumber on the couch. He used his magic to bring his phone to his hand and noticed an unknown number.

_“Magnus Bane? the High Warlock of Brooklyn?”_

“Yes, who’s asking?” Magnus asked.

_“My name is Robert Lightwood; I need your aid.”_

“A shadowhunter need my help, right, what do you need?” Magnus asked, he hoped that there was not a catch about the Lightwood’s need for aid.

_“I’m looking for my son, he is not a shadowhunter anymore, and I don’t know how to find him.”_

Magnus knew the one, and he was not feeling good about himself now.

“Is his name Alec?” Magnus asked.

_“Are you his mate?”_

“No, he is not mated as far as I know.” Magnus replied.

_“Do you know where he is?”_

“He is with the Morgenstern pack as far as I know.”

_“By the angel, can you get him out of there? I will pay whatever it costs, just bring him back.”_ Robert asked the warlock _._

Magnus could hear the man’s voice crack, it seemed that Alec’s first pack still loved him, and that made him wonder why they gave up on him in the first place.

_“So, do we have a deal?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really try to update soon.
> 
> Enjoy *evil grin*


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus sighed heavily before he replied, “I will not, he has a pack now, I don’t want to get in the middle of a spat between the Lightwood and the Morgenstern Packs.”

_“The clave is planning to fight Valentine and his son, I do not wish my son to be hurt in the crossfire, I want him to be safe._ ” Robert told him.

“It’s not my fight, Robert Lightwood. I can’t help you, but I know who might.” Magnus suggested.

_“Who? Tell me, I want to save my son before it will be too late.”_ Robert asked.

“Luke Garroway and Catarina Loss, you need to contact them, while I can’t help you, they might” Magnus told him and could hear voices on the other side of the line, talking about the names that he just said.

_“Dad, they can help us, Luke is Clary’s father._ ” Jace mumbled in the background as he could hear what the warlock said.

_“Thank you anyway warlock, even though we didn’t close the deal, I hope that the people whose names you provided can help us.”_ Robert thanked him and hung off the phone.

One hour later a portal was opened, Catarina Loss and Luke Garroway came through and walked toward the warlock.

“Is there something I can help you with?” Magnus asked as he poured himself a cocktail.

“Are you really planning to stay out of the Clave fight against the Morgensterns? You are the High Warlock of Brooklyn, by Lilith’s name.” Catarina told him.

“I suppose that you talked with Lightwood.” Magnus said with a sigh of irritation.

“We did, and we are not pleased with how you dealt with it,” Luke told him and then he added, “We warned you about Valentine and his experiments, you could have saved the omega, and now… we don’t know what will become of him, who knows if that Valentine guy brainwash him or whatever it is he is doing to him.”

“I can’t save everyone, and this omega, well, as Valentine told me himself, the omega begged to be taken back.” Magnus tried to point out the reasons for his inactivity.

“And still you offered our names to the shadowhunters, so we can save the omega from the Morgensterns when the fight against them will start, I don’t understand you Magnus, I really don’t.” Catarina told to her friend.

Luke looked at the high warlock and said, “I guess that the omega just want to belong somewhere, living in the streets can be hard, and Morgenstern saved him for a year before, even if they didn’t treat him very well in the past, he might have looked at it as just the price he would have to pay if he wanted to belong to the pack and not live alone in the street and stay unmated. In this case he would go back to them, no matter the cost.”

“That’s not my problem anymore, he is with the Morgenstern, you can do what you want to do, just keep me out of it.” Magnus told them, and in his mind, the image of the omega and his black and silver hair, as he last saw him, came with vivid clarity, the boy looked defeated.

Catarina noticed her friend’s face as he finished talking and knew that there was more to this story then was apparent. She decided she will let it go for now, since she needed to focus on the battle against Valentine but knew this was not the end of it.

“We’ll see you later then, Magnus, come along Luke, we need to prepare the downworlders for a war and save the omega, I guess we’ll be minus one high warlock.” Catarina sadly said.

A portal was opened, and both went through it, leaving the high warlock alone with his thoughts.

It seemed that the Clave and the downworlders were going to unite against Valentine and his son, and Magnus wondered what the purpose of that was, it couldn’t be just to save one unmated omega, there had to be an unknown agenda, he didn’t trust the shadowhunters, but maybe he could earn back Catarina trust and friendship which seemed slipping because of his acts lately.

All of it because of an omega that seemed to touch Catarina and Luke’s heart, maybe he could redeem himself by joining the war against the Morgenstern to save the omega.

* * *

**Two weeks later in the Morgenstern Pack**

Blindfolded and strapped to the cold metal table once again, Alec was used to the pain by now. He still had no idea what the Alphas were doing, so he bit his lip as he could feel the pain and suffered in silence. He did not wish to get kicked out of the pack before the experiments was over.

“Don’t worry omega, the experiments would stop soon, and will keep monitoring you in your coming heat and then we’ll see if the experiment succeed.” Valentine told to the omega.

There was a loud voice sound close to the door, which made Alec flinch even in his restraints.

Jonathan harried to the door to see what caused to the sound and shouted to his father as soon as he sees who is in the door.

“WE HAVE GOT A PROBLEM DAD!” Jonathan yelled as he noticed the werewolves at the door, growling in anticipation of a fight.

They left the strapped omega on the table as they ran away to the hidden tunnel that they made years ago, it was a nuisance to dig but it paid to be ready for any situation, and now this precaution paid off.

“Where’s Valentine and Jonathan?” Luke asked as they checked every room but saw only a strapped and blindfolded omega on the table.

“I can’t smell their scent around here, they left, but where to?” Maia asked as the pack tried to track the fugitives.

“Search the place, don’t leave any stone unturned, we need to find them immediately.” Luke told to his pack members.

Luke found a blanket that was thrown on the floor and covered the naked omega before he released him from his bonds and pulled his blindfold away.

“You are safe Alec; we came to save you from Valentine.” Catarina said, trying to sooth the young man, who looked semi dazed and was shaking, either from pain or the cold.

“Are you all right Alec?” Catarina asked him, as she noticed the omega kept shaking even though she waved her hand using her magic to warm him up.

“W… where is my pack?” Alec asked.

“They escaped.” A voice came behind him, and Alec saw who it was.

The alpha stood face to face to him, Alec though remember the last time he was around him, he looked away from the Alpha.

“What’s going to happen to me now?” Alec asked Catarina, and avoided the other alpha’s eyes, not knowing what will become of him.

“Well, for a start, you’ll come to my loft so my friend can check what Valentine did, and we’ll go from there.” Magnus suggested.

“Are you sure that you want me there? After all I am nothing but a _stray_ to you, right?” Alec asked him.

“It’s your choice, omega, you can go back to your family pack if you want.” Magnus told him and pointed over to the other shadowhunters.

“I don’t have a family, fine, I’ll come with you.” Alec told him, not even looking in the direction that the warlock was pointing at.

Magnus opened a portal and noticed one of the shadowhunters was coming toward the omega who held the blanket.

“Do you not remember me brother?” the blonde shadowhunter faced the omega as he asked.

Alec gave him a blank stare before responding. “I lived in the streets, and my so-called family was not there for me, so why should I remember you?” Alec asked and left the blonde alpha staring after him with a shock, as he walked through the portal.

Catarina followed the omega, and the alpha was the last one to walk through the portal.

Once they were in Magnus’s loft, Catarina helped the omega over to the couch, and covered him with a clean blanket, the alpha watched the omega, knowing that he needed to gain his trust, if there was a chance for it. After all, who knows what Valentine did to him?

“Catarina, how is he?” Magnus asked her as she ran a scan with her magic.

“He needs rest, and I still need to take his blood in the mundane way, it will help us figure out what Valentine did to him.” Catarina replied.

“You will be all right Alec; you are in a safe place.” Catarina tried to assure the omega.

“Are you sure? The last time he brought me here it was as a bargaining chip to close a deal.” Alec told her as he recalled the last time he was in this apartment.

“I think that he learnt his lesson, why don’t you call it truce?” Catarina asked as she noticed the glaring stare that the omega gave the alpha.

“All right, since I trust you, Catarina.” Alec replied to her.

“Truce?” Magnus asked him.

“Truce.” Alec agreed and could felt his eyes closing.

“Let him rest, Magnus, he needs it.” Catarina assured him.

“I guess that I will watch him until you come back with the results, but so far his scent didn’t change, so he is still unmated.” Magnus said.

“He is unmated, like you are, my friend.” Catarina winked at him.

“I’m not ready to be mate, and I don’t think that he is ready either.” Magnus said after some thought.

“He has been through a lot, he needs some place stable to stay, and going back to the Morgensterns is out of the question,” Catarina told him, and she added, “What if one of the experiments they did cause him complications? Alec needs somewhere safe, and either living in the streets or with the Morgenstern are not an option for him.”

“I get that, Catarina, but what will we do if he decided to leave and go back to the Morgenstern pack and ask them to take him back again?” Magnus asked.

“One step at a time, my friend, at least we have got him safely out of their grasp for now.” Catarina replied as she watched the omega sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, no evil cliff. 😀
> 
> Thank you for Kudos, comment, subscribe and bookmark, I'm very appreciated, keep them coming.
> 
> Comments are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my readers of "Gold Soul", I know that it's been awhile, I'm still working on chapter 9, and it's going to be a fluffy one.
> 
> *-*
> 
> This is only the beginning of the story, everything can change, more to come, just don't hate me.
> 
> Be aware of the plot twist, just saying 😁

“I’m going to do some tests now, I guess I come back later,” Catarina told to her friend, and then she added, “Keep your eyes on him, and I don’t want to hear that he left your loft again.”

Magnus nodded to her, and kept his eyes fixed on the sleeping ex-shadowhunter.

Seeing him sleeping, Magnus smiled, and then something changed as the ex-shadowhunter started thrashing around, Magnus used his magic, not letting the man fall from the couch.

Alec opened his eyes, to see the warlock using the magic to let him float down to the floor, instead of letting him fall.

“What are you doing?” Alec asked, not knowing what the warlock used the magic for.

“Saving my floor from being stained by you crashing on it.” Magnus replied with a smile.

“Oh… thank you for that.” Alec thanked him, and then he noticed that he was sitting naked on the couch, the blanket was on the floor.

“Don’t worry about the blanket, besides, I am a warlock, I can use magic to dress you properly.” Magnus told him as he noticed the embarrassed look that Alec had on his face.

Alec stood as the blue magic wrapped around his body, and he could feel something soft on his naked body, he looked at it with awe.

“This is soft, and it fits my hands and legs,” Alec told Magnus with a little smile and added, “Thank you, how can I pay you for this?”

“You don’t need to pay, actually I insist that you keep it.” Magnus insisted.

Alec sat back on the couch and stared at the warlock, not knowing what he should do.

“How are you feeling?” Magnus asked him, as he watched the young man.

“Good, I guess,” Alec replied and lowered his head, and then he asked, “When are you going to send me back to the Morgensterns?” 

“You are not going to return to them any time soon, you need to stay away from them.” Magnus replied.

“Where do I go now?” Alec asked, not knowing if he should return to his life on the street.

“You are going to stay here; I have plenty of rooms.” Magnus told him and lifted the man’s chin with his finger.

“Can’t I go back to the streets then?” Alec asked, he did not wish to live with the warlock, he did not know if he should trust him.

“No, your place is here for now, Alec, you can rest in a room, I have a bathroom and toilet that are attached to your room.” Magnus walked with him around the place and showed him his small living complex.

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to be here?” Alec asked hesitantly.

“I’m sure,” Magnus replied, and sighed, not knowing what was going on with all those questions, and asked him, “Do you remember Catarina?” 

Alec nodded before he replied, “The nice warlock.”

“Yes, that’s her.” Magnus affirmed.

“Catarina might come later, and you can rest while she is working.” Magnus suggested to him.

Alec opened the door, and looked at the room, and then he looked back at the warlock and asked, “Are you sure that I can stay? What would your mate say about my staying?”

“I don’t have a mate…” Magnus started to reply but was cut by Camille who entered the loft like it was her house to strut about.

“Really Magnus? Is this the right time and place to tell me that I am not your mate, even though we are both strong Alphas.” Camille annoying voice could be heard behind the warlock as Alec looked up to see her.

“I’ll leave you two to chat…” Alec hurriedly said as he hurried toward the door, leaving both Alphas staring at each other.

“Alexander, you are not leaving the loft, I already told you that.” Magnus used the Alpha tone at the Omega.

Alec stopped in his place and turned around to face the Alpha, “My name is Alec, not Alexander.” 

“Point taken. Now go to your room, Catarina should be here soon, gather your strength.” Magnus advised to him, while he motioned Camille to follow him to the living room.

As Alec closed the door to his room, Magnus sat on the couch while Camille looked around and asked him, “Really Magnus? Are you taking an Omega now into your home? I thought that you were better than that.”

“First of all, Camille, you are not my mate, second, why are you here?” Magnus asked her.

“Raphael mentioned that you were looking for me,” Camille replied and then she added, “Are you really going to keep Valentine’s pet at your loft?”

“How did you know about it?” Magnus asked her as he rose from the couch.

“Oh, come on now, all the downworlders know about that but me, and I heard that everyone is looking for Valentine, and for what? For that Omega?”

“The omega is none of your business, maybe you should leave.” Magnus suggested to her but knew that she will not leave until she finished what she wanted to say.

“I’m making it my business. As I see it, you should get rid of him, if not the Morgensterns will come and claim him all over again.” Camille said her opinions.

“Camille, why are you really here?” Magnus asked, but before Camille could answer, a portal was opened and Catarina came through.

Catarina glared at Camille and then at Magnus, as she asked, “What is going on in here, and where is Alec?”

“Alec is in his room in the loft, and Camille was just leaving.” Magnus replied to her, not even looking at Camille.

“Fine, but I will be back, this conversation is not even remotely finished.” With that Camille left the loft as she slammed the door behind her.

Catarina followed Magnus toward Alec’s new room at the loft.

Magnus knocked on the door, and as the door was opened the two Alphas let themselves inside the room.

Alec stood on front of them both as the Alphas came into his room, he let them sit on the two chairs and he sat on the floor before them. He did not know what they were going to tell him, but Alec could see a grim look on the nice warlock’s face.

“Alec, I have bad news.” Catarina told him.

“What is it?” Alec asked her.

“First, did you have your heat before?” Catarina asked.

Alec lowered his head, not knowing why Catarina asked him the same question Valentine asked him previously, what was the meaning of it? He did not know.

“No, not that I know of, why do you ask me that? Valentine asked me about that as well.” Alec said in a perpetually tired voice.

“And… what did you answer him?” Catarina asked.

“He asked me if I ate something, because I didn’t know about the heat thing.” Alec replied to her.

“As much as I hate Valentine, he was right about the food, and you still look skinny to me, you’ll need to eat a lot.” Catarina said with agreement and smile toward the omega.

“Don’t worry.” Magnus said with a smile, “I’ll take care of that part.”

Alec smiled back at Catarina but said nothing.

“What’s the news, Cat?” Magnus asked her.

“I don’t know if you will get heat or how your body will react, but according to the test that I did you are infertile.” Catarina with quiet empathy.

“In… infertile?” Alec gasped, and a thought crossed his mind, ‘Now no Alpha is going to want to mate with you at all.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I know, it's a cliff-hanger.
> 
> I'll try to update soon.
> 
> Thank you for Kudos, comment, subscribe and bookmark, I'm very appreciated,keep them coming.
> 
> Comments are welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

Alec buried his head in his hands, he was shaking.

Catarina walked to him, comforting, “Hey, it’s okay, we still don’t know how the heat is going to affect you, since you never had one before.”

“You are going to be all right.” Magnus came to him and tried to comfort the omega.

“I can’t deal with this right now,” Alec said, his face still buried in his hands, as he added, “I want to be alone.”

Catarina faced Magnus, and they both left the room, leaving the omega on his own to deal with the news, as they got outside the room Catarina turned to Magnus and said. “Magnus, you need to take care of him and feed him, who knows what the heat is going to be like? We still don’t know why he has the angel power rune and how it’s going to be effecting him, so, you will need to be patient with him.” Catarina told him as she walked to the living room and sat on the couch.

“I will take care of him.” Magnus assured her.

“You better,” Catarina told him, and added, “He needs to know that there is always someone for him and that he has support, I think that he will be in enough trouble with this low opinion he has for himself.”

“I will be with him in every step of the way.” Magnus told her.

“Even when his heat will come?” Catarina asked him as she watched her friend with concern.

“We’ll cross this bridge when we get to it, besides, no harm will be done if I will knot him, he’s infertile.” Magnus replied.

“Magnus, I love you as my friend, you know that, right?” Catarina asked him, saw him nodding toward her, she added, “I don’t know if the heat will do something to him, or what the angelic power rune will do to him during his first heat, you can’t take him for granted my friend.”

“You are right, I can’t let it cloud my mind, I keep forgetting that he has that rune.” Magnus agreed with her, mentally hitting himself for what he was thinking about what he said earlier.

“We still don’t know how much the angelic rune can do with him being infertile, or why he has it when they deruned him already.” Catarina told him.

“I’ll be there for him and will make sure that he will eat on a daily basis.” Magnus assured her.

“Good,” Catarina smiled at him, and added, “I’ll try to stop by to check on Alec when I can.”

“Let’s hope that I won’t be alone with him when his heat will start.” Magnus said to her.

“Would you prefer it will be someone else when his heat will strike?” Catarina asked.

“You are right, as usual, I guess that I need to get this sorted before the occasion.” Magnus answered as he did some thinking.

“Of course, I’m right, now I better leave you and say my farewell to Alec as well, and I will see you both probably in a couple of days.” Catarina grinned at her friend, and went to say goodbye to the omega, before she left the loft, Catarina hugged Magnus, and left through the door.

Magnus breathed heavily before he walked toward the omega room and knocked.

The door was opened, and Magnus could see the omega was sitting on the floor, his head staring down at the floor, “Is there something that you need from me, Alpha?”

“My name is Magnus, and I want to ask if you want to eat in the room or with me in the living room?”

Alec raised his head and looked at the alpha, not knowing how to answer, as much as he loved to be alone, he didn’t want to ruin whatever the alpha suggested, he had no desire to be a rude guest.

“You can join me if you want, I will not harm you.” Magnus softly told him.

Alec nodded as he used the bed for leverage so he could get up and followed the warlock outside of his room.

As they walked into the living room, Alec sat on the couch, and then almost jumped out of his skin as something furry climbed on his lap.

Magnus smiled at him as he said, “I see that Chairman Meow loves you, this cat doesn’t like anyone, I guess that you are special.”

Alec smiled a little, before he moved his hand to touch the cat, and was surprised when the cat purred at his touch and did not jump away from him.

“I didn’t know what you love to eat, so… dig in?” Magnus said as he waved his hand, and a large table appeared, white cloth covered it, and a lot of food was on the table.

Magnus caught the amazed look that appeared on the omega’s face, and he could swear that he could hear Alec’s growling stomach.

“Before you jump and devour everything in sight, you should eat slowly, I don’t want you to get sick, considering that you barely ate on the last few days, if I remember your words.” Magnus reminded to him.

Alec nodded before he rose from the couch, the cat jumped and padded after him, unwilling to leave his side.

Magnus grinned, that was not what he expected, his cat seemed to have his own way with his current guest.

“Should I feed you?” Magnus asked.

“Me or your cat?” Alec asked.

“Well, if you will get sick from eating so fast, then I will feed you, but I don’t want you to feed my cat, Chairman has its own food.” Magnus replied with a smile.

Alec nodded but did not reply verbally, as he grabbed the cat and deposited it on his lap.

Magnus sat down next to him, and he filled his plate with food while he watched the omega barely puts something on his plate as he tried to feed some vegetables to his cat.

“He won’t touch any of the food, the cat has its own food.” Magnus repeated but it fell on deaf ears, as he watched Chairman meow eats whatever vegetables the omega gave him.

“You were saying?” Alec asked him with a smile, as the cat ate from his hand, but Alec did not eat from his plate at all.

“You should eat yours,” Magnus reminded to him, and added asking, “Should I remind you that Catarina will make her appearance eventually to see if you added more meat on your bones, you are skinny, Alec.”

Alec nodded at him, and took some carrots and ate them slowly, he enjoyed the taste of it in his mouth, not knowing when will it be next that he will eat.

“Don’t worry darling, we can eat something later, and you could play with my cat when I watch T.V.” Magnus encouraged him as he watched him eating slowly and savoring the food.

After he was done eating enough for Magnus’s approval, he walked back to the couch and played with Chairman Meow, and then he watched as the warlock waving his hand and the magical table with food disappeared in front of his eyes.

Magnus smiled at him as he sat next to him and said, “See, it wasn’t that bad.”

Alec nodded to him and continue to play with the cat.

Magnus noticed that the omega started yawning but did not say anything about it.

Magnus started to yawn himself as he said to the omega, “Yawning is very catching, because I’m now yawning myself, I guess that we both should head to bed.”

Alec nodded in agreement as he walked toward his room, with the cat at his heels.

“That’s okay, the cat will keep you safe.” Magnus assured him with a smile.

The next day, Magnus could not wait to feed the omega, even though they had a rough start, being alone with Alec, unlocked something within him.

Magnus enjoyed each day with the omega, his cat bridged the gap between them both, and the warlock melted as he saw Alec laughing, that was indeed a rare moment that he wanted to see repeated more.

Two weeks with Alec gave him something that he never hoped will be happen to him, but as he thought of the omega heat, not knowing when it will be happening, he knew that he wasn’t ready for it, Camille ruined the feeling for him, and he was vulnerable. He knew that he will get burnt, maybe in the future, and that he did not wish to hurt the omega, but when the time will come, he knew that he will have to make a decision for the both of them, to be mate with him or not.

Another week passed by, as Magnus walked to Alec’s room, he was startled by the man’s scream, and he let himself in the room.

Magnus hurried to his side, Alec’s face was twisted in pain, his hands were trying to reach his back.

“Alexander, what’s wrong?” Magnus asked.

“My… back is hurting, and I ruined the clothes you gave me.” Alec motioned with his hand toward his wet pants.

“You are in heat, but I don’t know why your back is hurting.” Magnus explained to him and noticed the angelic power rune glowing.

Alec gave another scream as his back felt like it was on fire.

“What is happening to me?” Alec asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day/night/evening, it's night for me.
> 
> See you in chapter 7.
> 
> *-*
> 
> Thank you for Kudos, comment, subscribe and bookmark, I'm very appreciated,keep them coming.
> 
> Comments are welcome.
> 
> Feel free to leave me Malec prompts [My Tumblr](https://sivan325.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

Magnus moved his hand, with Alec now standing before him, naked, he certainly was in pain, but Magnus did not know how to ease it. He did not know if his magic was doing any good, although he moved his hands and let the blue glow of the spell surround Alec’s body.

Alec breath cam in short gasps as the magic surrounded his body, the spell seemed to concentrate in his back, and it did not bother him that he stood naked in front of the alpha, the pain was the major issue here, and yet, he could feel himself moistening up.

Magnus lay naked on Alec’s bed, and motioned to Alec to come to him.

“What should I do? You mentioned that I’m in heat.” Alec asked him as he remembered that the warlock told him that he had the heat.

“The heat usually can take between 3 and 5 days, at least from my experience. let see how much you can take, I will be gentle, since it is your first time.” Magnus told him.

“Three to five days without food?” Alec asked.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure that you’ll eat and drink during this time, I would not let you stave and faint in the middle of the heat.”

“I can last without food, give or take, three days I think, I can manage.” Alec told him.

“Oh, no you won’t, I gave my word to Catarina that I will feed you.” Magnus smirked at him.

“What should I do? I never been in heat, and you are my first.” Alec asked.

“Sit on my lap, and I will do it easily, don’t worry, darling.”

Magnus’s cock was hard as Alec climbed and sat on his legs, and instructed softly, “Now, slide my cock slowly into your hole, and just relax, let me do the rest of the work, until you will feel comfortable to move up and down by yourself.”

Alec stared at Magnus as he guided Magnus’s cock inside his wet hole, he breathed, trying to let his muscles relax as he sat, let it slide all the way in, and then he opened his eyes.

Magnus stared at the ex-shadowhunter, and notice the wings, they were white, pure, like the man that sat on his cock.

“Alec, your wings are beautiful.” Magnus said softly as he stared at the ex-shadowhunter, who turned around slowly, the shock engulfed him, and then he saw the angelic power rune glowing.

“It’s seemed that my magic eased the pain, and the wings unfurled from your back, when I’m inside you,” Magnus explained and then he asked “Alec, can I move?”

Alec was trying to keep himself focus on the heat instead of the wings, as he could feel his muscles relaxing, he nodded to the warlock.

“Just breath, Alexander, and enjoy it as much as you can.” Magnus encouraged him.

The wings moved in rhythm with Magnus as he moved his hips, and after a while, Alec held Magnus’s hips and moved himself up and down, the sound of the wings flapping in tandem with the movement, brought a smile to his face.

“Is that a smile that I see on your face?” Magnus asked as he saw a rare expression on the ex-shadowhunter face.

“I… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do it.” Alec smile faded as he tried to concentrate on his position in Magnus’s lap.

“That’s quite all right, Alexander, smiling is allowed here, and this is fun, you should laugh, and enjoy it, let’s see how many days your first heat will take.” Magnus encouraged him.

“All right, I suppose.” Alec said to him, as he moved his hips in rhythm with the alpha, enjoying the heat, and Magnus found himself staring at the omega with awe, as the color of the wings was changing to match Alec’s emotion as they could been seen on his face.

Starting with the color of silver, Alec’s wings were turning golden, the minute that Alec hit his first orgasm but kept moving himself up and down on Magnus’s cock, hitting his spot time after time.

Magnus could see the sweat covering the omega’s body, the wings crashing against the walls on each side, and was only peripherally aware of his cat, barely visible in the corner of his eye, as he focused on the omega that sat on his lap, knowing that it was likely the only opportunity that he had with him. At least he could help him feel the pleasure until the heat will come to it end.

Even as they changed positions, Magnus was very delicate about the wings, not letting them be hurt, the magic helped a lot in that case.

Magnus used the short break to summon some magic in order to clean them both and make sure that the omega ate and drank, so he won’t lose his stamina and collapse on top of him in the middle of their intercourse.

“Can you believe that we survive the first day?” Magnus asked him as he saw Alec eating slowly, and gathering his strength as the wetness returned, and Alec blushed in embarrassment.

“Are you ready for another round?” Magnus asked as he helped the omega, not wishing him to hurt his back or let the feathers get ripped by his hands in the middle of the heat.

“I guess,” Alec told him and then he added hesitantly, “I never thought that the heat is designed for fun, I always thought that something bad was going to happen to me.”

“The heat is for fun, and also to be a dad, but you don’t have to worry about it.” Magnus told him, and noticed the sad look that Alec gave him after he said it, and he mentally kicked himself for it, as he added, “I’m sorry, I should not have said it, feel free to kick me, once the heat is over.”

Alec nodded and told him with a smile, “If I’m remember it, I will.”

Alec could feel the heat, it was overwhelming but he could handle it, the wings flapped, giving him some air, as he moved his hips with the alpha, as Magnus gave him extras help with his magic, not letting him fall from the bed.

The heat lasted three days, until Alec collapsed on Magnus’s caramel body, both covered in sweat, the wings changing back to the original color, white, pure as Alec’s heart was, and a line of gold was added on the other side of his hair, complimenting the silver lines in it.

As Alec rested in the bed next to the warlock, his wings barely touched the bed, Alec sighed heavily, feeling content about himself as he asked, blushing, “Is the heat always like this?”

“It was amazing.” Magnus replied, and then he added, “I suppose that it depends on the Alpha.”

“I guess.”

“You should sleep, when you wake up, I’ll arrange some food and desserts, and I need to find the cat, he is might grumpy since I didn’t feed him for the last three days.” Magnus told him and left the bed slowly, not wishing to cause any harm to the wings, somehow the wings protected the ex-shadowhunters, he did not remember ever seeing such a thing, he supposed that Raziel planned something for this omega, because he was the only one he ever saw with wings.

One thing that he did not dare to do was to bite him, and leave his mark, he was not ready for that, and he was certain that Alec was not either, Magnus hoped that he won’t got the wrong idea about it, still remembering that Alec had a pack even though they released him safe and sound from the Morgensterns, it was better that the Morgensterns will be dead and the omega will be free, and when he was certain of his feelings, he might claim him in another heat. Now it was not the time to make silly decisions.

“So, how was it?” the voice caught him in surprise as he waved his hand and his naked sweaty body became clean and his red robe covered him.

“Catarina, what are you doing here?” Magnus asked her with a surprised look marking his face.

“Well, you could say that once I left the portal, Chairman Meow jumped at me, and that cat of yours never does that, he does not even let me scratch his ears, so imagine my surprise as I walk closer to Alec’s room, and notice the cracks in the wall, and wings beating at them.” Catarina replied to him with amazement on her face, as her eyes locked upon the wings, while Alec shifted his position on the bed and now slept on his stomach.

“You know, Cat, I don’t think I ever saw an omega shadowhunter with wings, and Alec is the only one that got deruned, and yet the angelic power rune still mark his hand, but why would the wings show up in the heat?” Magnus asked.

“I have no idea, and also what about them changing color, I never would have believed it if you did not see it with your own eyes, never thought it will be possible, I mean there are several shadowhunters who has wings, but the color of their wings does not change,” Catarina replied and then she stared at Magnus, there was still something that she could not understand, as she asked her friend, “Why did you not mark him as your omega?”

“I’m not ready for it, especially after Camille, she ruined me, and as for Alec, I don’t think that he is ready either.” Magnus replied.

“As much as I sympathize, I don’t agree with you, I think that you are ready for this step, you are just in denial, you need to re-think what you are really feeling toward the omega, and then decide, just don’t let him go so swiftly, you two need to find happiness.”

Magnus nodded, and knew that he had a lot to think about, and as much as he aided the omega with the heat, and it was fun and sparkling, he had a feeling that Alec was not ready for further commitment. He hoped that he was right in his assumption.

Catarina looked at the sleeping omega, and noticed how the wings changed to silver, she was worried, she saw the color in Alec’s hair, and feared that the ex-shadowhunter might make the wrong assumptions from it.

“Let him rest, I think that we should ask him later, he needs to gather his strength, he looked exhausted.” Magnus told her, as he noticed that she wanted to walk toward Alec’s room.

“I never thought that I will say it, but Raziel works in mysterious ways, I have no idea what he wants from Alec, or why the angelic rune has been left on his hand, but I won’t be the one that complains about it.” Magnus said as he sat next to his friend on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Kudos, comment, subscribe and bookmark, I'm very appreciated,keep them coming.
> 
> Comments are welcome.
> 
> Feel free to leave me Malec prompts [My Tumblr](https://sivan325.tumblr.com/)


	8. Chapter 8

“Magnus, _your_ omega is waking up.” Catarina told him.

“He is not **my** omega, Cat,” Magnus glared at her, and added, “but I should hurry and help him with something to wear, other than the wings, he needs something to wear.”

“Why don’t you two take a bath? You both looks sweaty after your earlier acts.” Catarina suggested.

Magnus ignored her suggestion as he hurried toward the room where Alec slept since he could see the young man waking up, he moved his hand and clothes materialized around him covering his naked and sated body from the last act they did earlier.

“Oh, you are awake.” Magnus greeted him with a smile.

“I… Yes.” Alec faced him, totally forgetting the fact that he was laying naked in the bed.

“Do you need any help with your wings?” Magnus asked as he noticed the ex-shadowhunter struggle with them.

“Can you do that?” Alec asked.

“Of course.” Magnus replied and clicked his hand as the wings folded, and the warlock hurried to cover the cracks in the walls with his magic as he noticed Cat watching them with a smirk on her face.

“Now, do you want a bath?” Magnus asked.

“Will you join me? It’s being a while since I was in one.” Alec asked.

Magnus really should have said ‘No’ to that but found it hard to refuse the omega.

“I’ll join you.” Magnus replied, knowing that he was in a big problem, but he also knew that he could get out of any issue.

The warlock noticed the change of colours even though the wings were folded, they changed from silver to white.

Magnus hurried over to the bathroom in Alec’s room since a big bath was there as he ran out the waters, getting it ready for the omega, he even thought for a second of having Alexander as his omega, but he let it go, he believed that it was too soon to think about that, since that the ex-shadowhunter already had a pack, and until Valentine and Jonathan were killed, he could not have him.

“Can I come in?” Alec asked as he stood in the door frame, watching the warlock prepare everything for a soothing bath.

“Of course, now let me help you inside the bath, and just relax.” Magnus told him as he helped him inside the bath, and then he joined him.

The warlock was caught with surprise as the omega turned around and leaned his back on Magnus’s chest, while Magnus’s back rested on the tile of the bath.

“That feels nice.” Alec said as he closed his eyes, leaning into Magnus’s touch.

Magnus smiled as he held the omega and used the soap to clean the omega’s skin.

“It smells nice, what is it?” Alec asked with his eyes closed.

“It’s Sandalwood, I make it myself.” Magnus replied.

“Mmmm…” Alec hummed, feeling drained but content in Magnus’s hold in the warm water.

“Now, now, Alexander, I don’t want you to sleep in the bath, and you need to eat, and did I forget to add that we have a guest?” Magnus tried to persuade him to stay awake.

“Guest? What guest?” Alec asked, still feeling drowsy, but turned his head to look at the warlock.

“Catarina is here.” Magnus replied and caught Alec looking at him.

“Is she?” Alec asked as he leant to kiss the warlock.

Magnus nodded and let him kiss him.

“Come along, sleepy head, you need to eat.” Magnus poked him lightly as he stood in the bath and then he helped the omega get out before joining him, and using his magic to dry the wetness from their body.

Then when he saw the dry white skin, he moved his hand and clothes appeared on Alec’s body, the wings appear to enjoy the clothes even if they were folded.

“Thank you.” Alec said as he looked at the clothes, feeling the softness as they covered his body which was clean and smelled nice.

“Come along, Alexander, you need to eat.” Magnus waited for him in the door frame of his room.

Alec followed him outside the room.

Catarina found it hard to conceal the smile on her face as she noticed her friends joined her.

“How are you feeling, Alec?” Catarina asked, and added, “You are looking better.”

“I’m fine.” Alec replied as his wings spread, and the colour changed from white to gold.

“Your wings are amazing, Alec,” Catarina told him and added, “You are one of a kind, and you are not even a shadowhunter.”

Alec smiled as he added his thoughts as his smile dropped, “I don’t even know why Raziel wants me to have wings in the first place, I’m no longer a shadowhunter, I’m nothing special, I even cannot bring children into the world. Why give me wings now?”

Catarina and Magnus saw the colour changing in the wings to black and silver.

“You should not think like this, Alexander, who knows what power Raziel imbued your body with, I think that you should thank Raziel for the wings, it adds more beauty to your body.” Magnus replied to him.

Catarina smiled, and hoped to see her friend mated to the omega soon, because she could see his denial, but he certainly had feelings for Alec.

The wings changed colour to gold as Magnus praised him.

“Maybe I should.” Alec said, and could feel his stomach growling.

“I believe that someone here is hungry.” Catarina suddenly said which brought a smile to the omega’s face.

Magnus waved his hands and a table was set in the middle of the living room and food was placed on the table.

Watching the omega eat the food, made Magnus smile.

Catarina watched the two staring at each other, but decided to say nothing, maybe they will come to their senses and one of them will make the first move, but until then, she will enjoy their company.

Chairman Meow used the moment to jump on the omega lap and meow his way to get a scratch from him.

Alec smiled as he could see the cat on his lap, and mumbled to the owner, “I think your cat missed me.”

“Well, you were away from him for several days, of course, Chairman missed you.” Magnus smiled at him.

Alec never felt so loved and taken care of in years, and it brought a smile to his face, his wings stayed golden. He stared at the warlock, suddenly a thought occurred in his mind, he knew that he wanted the warlock, the alpha, to be his.


	9. Chapter 9

On the next morning, Alec woke with a smile on his lips as Chairman curled on his stomach, but the alpha was not around.

Alec left the bed, his wings spread around, he did not know how to control them yet, but he aimed to learn, after all he could not leave the loft before he did, and practically he did not want to be a prisoner in the loft.

“How did you sleep?” Magnus asked the omega as he walked naked toward him.

He saw the omega nodding, too tired to reply as he headed toward the bathroom while the cat followed him.

A few minutes later, the omega looked awake enough after a long shower that he seemed to enjoy.

“Breakfast?” Magnus asked with a smile, as he noticed the omega nodding at him and finally say, “Y… Yes… thank you, Alpha.”

“There’s no need to be shy,” Magnus told him and with a wave of his hand, the table was ready with food on it, “Eat, you need your strength.”

“Thank you, Alpha.” Alec thanked his alpha and put everything that he wanted on the plate and started to dig in.

Once they finished eating their breakfast, Magnus noticed that there was something that was bothering his omega, ‘wait, he is not my omega, don’t be a fool Magnus, he is not yours, you did not bite him, he cannot be yours’.

“Are you all right, Alexander?” Magnus asked him, as he masked his thought about the omega.

“Ah, yes, I want to know how to use my wings.” Alec replied to him.

“Oh, I can call Catarina, she might know who can teach you.” Magnus suggested.

“Can you do that?” Alec asked.

“Of course, would you like me to call her right now?” Magnus asked and looked at the omega.

“Y… Yes, I would love to learn.” Alec replied.

Magnus made a call to his best friend as he looked at the omega playing with his cat.

Magnus could not help himself while he talked with Catarina, he chuckled.

_“I’ll come with Ragnor, Magnus, make sure that those vampire friend of yours won’t be there, and no, I’m not talking about Raphael, you know who I’m talking about.”_ With that the called was ended.

“Alexander, Catarina will come with Ragnor, in the meantime, what you want to do?” Magnus informed him.

“I don’t know.”

“Let’s watch TV shows until they will come.” Magnus suggested and went to sit on a sofa.

Alec went to sit next to him and watch whatever the alpha was putting on.

He did not even feel himself drifting to sleep, that’s until Magnus shook him lightly, and informed him that Ragnor and Catarina have arrived.

“I brought the best teacher,” Catarina told them after she hugged Alec, and motioned with a gesture toward Ragnor, “Ragnor, this is the young man that I told you about.”

Ragnor opened his mouth in an owe, he looked at the wings that kept changing colours.

“You know, I thought that I will never see that day, Ragnor lost for words.” Magnus grinned toward his best friend.

“In his defence, I never saw anything like this.” Ragnor closed his mouth and then spoke.

“Alexander, you should not be nervous, Ragnor will teach you everything that you need to learn.” Magnus patted the ex-shadowhunters on his shoulder, trying to calm him.

The wings changed to white with silver in the edges, Catarina looked at Magnus with concern.

“I can teach you whatever you need to, Alec, but you better learn in my place, you will have more space to practice.” Ragnor suggested, catching Alec’ attention.

Magnus waved his hand, a phone appeared in his hand, his and Catarina numbers were added to it as he gave it to Alec, “You can call any of us, if you need a breather from him.”

“Hey, I’m not that bad.” Ragnor told him with a smile.

“All right,” Alec took the phone and slipped it in the pants pocket, and then asked, “When do we start?”

Ragnor opened the portal, “You will have anything that you need in my place, you will show them what you learned when we’re done.”

“Thank you,” Alec thanked Catarina and Magnus and walked through the portal, “I will keep him safe, Magnus.”

“I know you do, now go ahead, you have a very eager student that wants to learn.” Magnus smiled as he hugged him before he left.

The portal was closed.

Magnus sat on the sofa, asking Catarina, “Do you think that I made the right choice?”

“Of course, you did what was best for him,” Catarina answered to him and added, “Did you think of what you would do when he will be back? Will you claim him?”

“I don’t know.” Magnus replied, he knew that he should do more thinking about it.

This concerned not only his future but the omega’s as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, not a cliff hanger... 😉


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Malec Discord Server](https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8) for the suggestion when I was stuck in the prophecy.
> 
> Mind the tags.

The fact that the angelic rune still marked the young man hand, indicated Alec was not done with the shadow world yet, and something might cause the wings to open up, Ragnor knew that he still had a lot to learn about Alec and he got to know about the ex-shadowhunter.

A week into his training with Ragnor, Alec felt free as he enjoyed the private land and the teachings that the warlock provided him.

Ragnor was amazed by the colour of the wings that kept changing in front of his eyes.

When he taught shadowhunters to fly, he never saw the wings changing colour, not like with Alec’s. Something was defiantly special with his one.

“Your wings are beautiful, Alec.” Ragnor told him as he watched his fly and saw the changing colours.

“Thanks, I guess.” Alec smiled at him as his wings changed to gold, bright gold, like a beacon in his darkest place.

He learned from Catarina that silver meant rejection and he remembered when he first saw Alec with his wings when he got nervous and all the colours kept shifting right in front of his eyes.

When Alec was happy, smiling from ear to ear the gold colour appeared and Ragnor found it breath taking, he never saw it happening and yet, Alec who wasn’t even a shadowhunter had these amazing wings and he was his teacher.

Ragnor noticed the angelic rune, he did not know why it was left on the man’s hand, but figured that Raziel wanted him for some reason, he knew that he will teach him whatever he needed to do with his wings.

Alec had a purpose and he aimed to teach him everything that he knew about wings and how to use them for his own good.

Another week passed and Ragnor noticed how pale the man was looking in front of his eyes but still eager to know more.

“Alec, are you all right?” Ragnor asked him with concern.

“I’m fine,” he threw up in the bucket near him and tried to stand up only to fall back on the bed, “I can do it.”

Ragnor patted his shoulder and softly told him, “You can rest, you can take the day off, it is all right.”

Ragnor noticed the wings colour changed to silver, “It is not that I don’t want to teach you, I do, but you need to rest for today, I don’t want you to get hurt, just rest.”

The colour changed back to gold as Alec said gratefully, “Thank you.”

“If you need anything, let me know, I’ll be around.” Ragnor told him and left him to rest.

Another week passed by, Ragnor noticed Alec still looked sick, he thought to ask Catarina about it, maybe she could check Alec out.

Alec insisted that he will not call her, he just muttered to the warlock that it was probably just a flu, since he was no longer a shadowhunter he probably got it from the mundanes or something.

“Alec, if you won’t feel good, I’ll ask Catarina to come here, she could give you something for it, so you feel better.” Ragnor suggested.

Alec nodded, as much as he tried and wanted to learn more, he felt tired and drained from energy, the omega hoped that the other warlock could assist with something so he could get back to his lessons, Ragnor was indeed a great teacher, he enjoyed the quietness and the open space with no one to interrupt them.

Catarina appeared in his room at night as he rested, the wings were already folded into his back, just like Ragnor taught him.

“Hi Alec, how are you feeling?” Catarina asked him, watching over him with worried eyes.

“I’ve been better.” Alec replied to her.

Catarina scanned him, the scan stopped at his belly as something poked her mind, a feeling that it’s not something that should have happened, and yet, like the angel blood that was running through the omega body decided to change it all, but the warlock did not know how it will help him to deal with the changes.

Ragnor noticed his friend’s look and asked, “Cat, what is it?”

Catarina looked at Alec, asking for permission to take another blood sample for a test, as he nodded for permission, he looked puzzled, he did not know what it meant.

“I will keep you updated, and Alec,” Catarina told him, and added, “If you miss Magnus, you can always ask Ragnor to open the portal for you.”

Alec nodded at her.

Catarina left, and Alec was thinking of what she told him, he thought that maybe he could see Magnus, just for a second.

He looked back and forth at the warlock, not knowing if Ragnor will even agree to let him, until he overcome his cowardliness and asked.

“Ragnor,” Alec called nervously to the green skin warlock.

“What is it, Alec?” Ragnor asked him with a grim face.

“Can you open a portal for me, just for a second to see Magnus?” Alec asked, not giving hope to see Magnus if just for a little bit.

“Of course, do you want to see him right now?” Ragnor asked.

“Yes, but can you stand by, in case that he is not all alone?” Alec asked.

“If you are certain, I don’t mind.” Ragnor replied to the young man.

Ragnor opened a portal, noticing a group of shadowhunters hurrying over to Magnus, he closed the portal right away, telling the ex-shadowhunter, that some shadowhunters were with Magnus right now, and he was not alone.

“Thanks, Ragnor, we try again later.” Alec told him and walked slowly toward his room, holding the wall to prevent himself from falling.

Ragnor sighed as he watched him barely able to walk, he really wished that he could help him, flying won’t help him if he wanted to, Ragnor knew that it all depended on how much energy he had in him.

* * *

**While at Magnus’ loft**

“What’s a group of shadowhunters doing in my place? You better have a good reason for it.” Magnus called as he noticed the group setting around his loft.

“Raziel has spoken, he gave us a prophecy, but we’re kind of at a loss for the meaning.” Jace spoke up first.

“Wait a minute, prophecy?” Magnus asked as it caught his attention.

“Yeah, Simon translated it for us from Hebrew, but we still don’t know what it means.” Clary replied.

“Read it to me.” Magnus requested.

“Raziel has spoken and this was his prophecy:

_A boy that no longer a boy_

_The 24th but no longer a fallen_

_But has the angelic rune_

_Is the one that you seek…_ ”

Magnus noticed how excited the shadowhunters looked as he looked at them.

“Is that it? Is it normal of him to give you only one part of it?” Magnus asked.

“Wait, are you saying that he might give us another part of the prophecy?” Izzy asked.

“Probably,” Magnus replied as he conjured himself a drink and sipped it and then he added, “Do you have any lead in this?”

“No, everyone is wondering what Raziel meant.” Jace replied as he eyed the warlock.

“Are you sure that you don’t have the answer to this?” Jace asked.

“Why should I know? I’m not a shadowhunter and the prophecy was meant for you, not to any downworlders for all I know.” Magnus taunted him.

“Riiight…” Jace mocked him lightly and then he motioned to the group to join him outside the loft, after the group left, Jace turned to ask the warlock, “Where is our brother?”

“Not here, obviously.” Magnus replied to him but not supply more information about his location.

“He is not back with Valentine, right? It’s the last thing that we need right now.” Jace asked.

“I would not let him go back to that awful shadowhunter, to him or his son!” Magnus used his Alpha tone, not knowing where this was coming from.

Jace nodded as he asked him, “So, is Alec yours now?”

Magnus looked at him quiz as he asked, “What do you mean by that?”

“Did you stake a claim on him?” Jace asked, watching the warlock face as he waited for respond.

“No. It was not the right time.” Magnus replied, and then he added, “You should go… I think that your friends are waiting for you.”

Jace nodded and left, there was no point for him to stay in the loft.

Minutes later, Camille entered through the door, muttering about the shadowhunters and waiting for them to leave so she could be with Magnus.

“So, what did the shadowhunters want from you?” Camille asked, using her seductive voice.

“Nothing important, I guess that they were just looking for an excuse to see their brother.” Magnus replied, not implying anything else.

“So, will you bite me?” Camille asked, suddenly another scent came to her nose, but she did not mention it to Magnus.

A portal was opened behind them, neither of them noticed as Alec left it and heard everything that they have been saying to each other.

“Unless of course, you will want to take a pregnant omega, while you have me for yourself?” Camille asked him as she moved her hands over Magnus’s body.

“What are you talking about? What pregnant omega?” Magnus asked as he looked at her.

“So, Alec is not pregnant, and he is not yours? Is that what are you saying?” Camille asked with a devious voice.

“I did not put a claim on Alec, he is free to do as he pleases, and what about this nonsense that he is pregnant, this can’t be, Cat told me that he is infertile.” Magnus replied to her.

“Oh, you don’t know, can you not scent your omega, like at all?” Camille challenged him with a smile.

‘Wait, is he here?’ Magnus thoughts as he turned around and noticed the shocked mark on the omega’s face, he wondered about what he heard.

“Alexander,” Magnus called to him softly, but the omega turned around and vanished into the portal, “Ragnor?”

Ragnor walked through the portal and closed it as he faced his long-time friend.

“You called?” Ragnor asked, Ragnor was not pleased at all at Magnus.

Ragnor could see another line of silver added to Alec’s hair, the omega looked so defeated.

“Can you ask Alec to return? I want to speak with him.” Magnus asked.

“I give you no promises, and besides, you kind of brought this mess all by your own doing,” Ragnor replied to him and added as he opened the portal, “Camille? really? I guess that you’ll never change, at all.”

With that, Ragnor left the loft as he walked through the portal.

Alec would need all the support he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really _really_ tried not to end it with a cliff hanger 💝


End file.
